heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant/Equipment
Equipment *'Inventory:' Nate can store clothes, items, weapons, potions and healing items in a pocket dimension within the pockets of his clothes. He can summon them by calling out the name or think about the object. **'Superphone:' Nate has a handheld mobile communication device that has the ability to communicate through time and space. It can also change his voice to disguise him, remotely connect to anything with a speaker-grill, bypass security consoles, track signals, listen in on communicate devices and radio broadcasts, turn consoles on and off, and certain things can be hacked to takedown/stun enemies such as locking doors and access security panels via voice activation. **'Tricorder:' A multifunction hand-held device useful for data sensing, analysis, and recording, with many specialized abilities. **'Medical Tricorder:' A specialized hand-held device that is equipped with sensors and analysis software tailored for medical diagnostic purposes. **'PADD:' A hand-held computer interface. **'Flashlight:' A hand-held, self-contained device used for illuminating darkened areas. **'The Schlage (modified ver.):' A lock pick device that can open any lock. **'Portable Magnetic Resonance Imager:' A device shaped like a pen that can scan an object and then create a 3-dimensional representation of it. **'Hyperspanner:' An adaptable multipurpose engineering tool that uses included repairing communication systems, relinking and bypassing the circuit boards of electrical systems. **'Laser Saw:' A device used for surgical purposes. The device can be used to open flesh with a laser with virtually no mess. It can also reattach it with no visible scar. When opening flesh, it would show a red beam, and when closing flesh, a blue one. **'Memory Flasher:' A device that he used to erase memories of individuals to keep history from altering. **'Neuralyzer:' An electro bio-mechanical neural transmitting zero synapse repositioner is a device that had the ability to wipe the mind of anybody who sees the flash. **'Sonic Screwdriver:' A highly versatile tool that is upgraded and improved each subsequent model, improving functionality and adding additional features. Features included sonic blasts, force field, projecting soundwaves to lock or unlock doors, self-rebooting, frying circuitry, hacking, disabling and activating technology. The screwdriver can also be used as a scanning device with medical applications, a silencer, dampers, a red setting and has isomorphic controls so only Nate can use it. **'Psychic Paper:' A blank, white card that has special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever Nate wishes them to see printed on it. **'Vortex Manipulator:' A time travel and teleportation device. **'Dimensional Navigator:' A special watch that can navigate him through time, space, universes and dimensions. **'Time Wand:' An advanced timeline-manipulating device and temporal storage unit. The wand can "digitise" the fabric of time and can release it to manipulate timefields around people or objects. **'Black Mirror:' A mystical mirror that allows him to view other dimensions, times, or realities. **'Sling Ring:' A mystical object which enables him to open a portal to another location. **'Legion Ring:' A ring that grants him the powers of time travel and flight. **'Omnitrix:' A watch-like device that Nate used as the successor of the Ultimatrix, given to him by Azmuth. **'Combadge:' A combination of a badge and communicator designed to be worn on a uniform. **'Communicator:' A communications device used for person-to-person, inter-ship and person-to-ship communications. **'Walkie Talkie:' A device that allows Nate to communicate with others over radio frequencies. **'Farnsworth (modified ver.):' A two-way audio and video communications device that secured their own frequency spectrum and can't be cracked, hacked, tapped, or otherwise "broken." **'Virtual Display Device:' A portable device used as a substitute for the viewscreen that has many features include geo-location services and tourist information, weather and traffic updates, minimap, compass, scanner vision and threat identification. **'Police Scanner:' A device that allows Nate to listen into the police radio channels. **'EMF Meter:' A device that measures EMFs (Electromagnetic fields), commonly given off by spirits. **'Time Freezing Pocket Watch:' A device that can stop time, all it needs is a simple click and everyone and everything except himself is frozen instantly. **'Emergency Transport Unit:' A portable transporter device that provide him with a single, one-way transport in order to escape a potentially dangerous situation. **'Magna-Clamps:' They are metal devices that when attached to an object, it cancelled the object's mass, enabling it to be easily lifted. They are capable of lifting two Imperial tons even if only held in one hand. They are activated by pressing a button on the handle. **'Anti-Gravity Clamps:' They are devices capable of removing gravity from an attached object. **'Sonic Blaster:' A device that used digital technology to create a sonic wave, projected into the form of pulsing squares of blue light, which can cut through thick walls. It also has a reverse function which can replace the removed chunk of material afterwards. **'Portal Gun:' A gadget that allows Nate and/or others to travel between different universes/dimensions/realities. **'Portable Prison Cell:' A device that is small enough to fit in the palm of a human hand, when thrown on the floor or the ground, the portable prison cell generated a force field around its "prisoner". **'Clothing:' Nate has an enchanted trenchcoat, suits, a Resistance fighter jacket, a X-Uniform (black/dark navy and yellow with a yellow 'X' symbol on right breast; 2010s), a BSAA SOA uniform (black armored) and school uniforms. **'Weapons:' Nate has a Tesla Gun (modified ver.), an angel-killing gun, a laser gun, a phaser pistol, a beast-x blaster,firearms, a rugaru killing gun, concussion grenades, control Rc gas grenades, smoke bombs, bombs, demon bombs, a Bazookoid, Ganba Defender, Rider Weapons, Villain Weapons, a flamethrower, a hyperbolic pulse generator, an anti-vampire device, a vampire irradiation gun, Enochian brass knuckles, a silver dagger, a gold dagger, a iridium knife, an angel blade, knives, a machete, a beast-x blade, Yukimura 1/3 quinque (modified ver.), a stun baton, stakes, stake bracers, a yellow lightsaber, shadow-rangs, stun shadow-rangs, sonic shadow-rangs and wrist darts. **'Other Equipment:' Nate has police badges, FBI badges, NSA badges, USSS badges, a medical kit, herbs, health tablets, first aid spray, strong first aid med, hypospray, strong med injector, broken leg serum, nanogenes, Philosopher's stone, common cold cure, bruise removal paste, burn-healing paste, a biological sample kit, antidotes, British Men of Letters toxin antidote, vampire cure, werewolf cure, djinn poison antidote, calming potion, cough potion, wolfsbane potion, Felix Felicis, a potion-making kit, a geo-spectral analysis kit, credit cards, Book of Shadows, a digital camera, a backpack, a magnifying glass, glasses, ruby quartz sunglasses, sonic sunglasses, spectrespecs, Hellhound glasses, a telescope, binoculars, a bottle opener, chopsticks, a thermos, pens, self-writing quills, self-inking quills, playing cards, glass phials, peruvian instant darkness powders, anti-radiation pills, retcon pills, positive viruses, a survival kit, a portable heater, camping cooking equipment, a camping stove, a lighter, a matchbox, a swiss army knife, a galactic passport, Great Calamity Coming Calendar, a reed wand with a dragon heartstring core, a lockpick, a iron crowbar, goggles, holy water, holy oil, hex bags, salt, African dream root, a mortar, a pestle, overpowering tape, handcuffs, magnetic handcuffs, supernatural handcuffs, power-dampening handcuffs, a guitar, a violin, a sleeping bag, a pop-up tent, a Mandalorian mask (custom Neo-Crusader ver.), Imperial Starfleet tactical gear (2256), a battle suit and a bulletproof vest. *'Watch:' Nate possesses a multi-functional watch that is virtually waterproof and has internet access with clear reception, unlimited data anywhere on Earth, a GPS, a special type of encryption that physically reconfigures its internal mechanisms through a nanotechnological computer that is very difficult to crack and Cordolaine Field. It can also translate any languages, spoken or written, human or alien in origin. Jeeves is programmed into the watch and to aid him while travelling the omniverse. *'Laptop:' A small, portable personal computer with a "clamshell" form factor, having, typically, a thin LCD or LED computer screen mounted on the inside of the upper lid of the "clamshell" and an alphanumeric keyboard on the inside of the lower lid. *'Beast-X Morpher:' Red Cheetah Ranger's transformation device. *'Ganba Driver/BeyonDriver:' Kamen Rider Ganba's transformation device. *'Miridewatches:' Gives Kamen Rider Ganba the powers and weapons of Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which watch is used. *'Ganba Phone:' A personal smartphone that can transform into the Ganbarider or any Rider Machine. The phone, like regular smartphones, is equipped with mobile apps; a motorcycle helmet will materialize for him or a passenger rider to wear, and an email app that usually used to read messages sent to the phone. *'Memory Gadgets:' Support robots that are empowered by pseudo-Gaia Memories. *'Candroids:' Kamen Rider Ganba's can-like support robots. *'Foodroids:' Kamen Rider Ganba's mini-support robots. *'PlaMonsters:' Kamen Rider Ganba's familiars. *'Jeeves:' An advanced artificial intelligence to aid him during his travels through time, space and the omniverse. *'Kidbot:' A robot that was built by Nate that has an added custom emoji face module, project holographic images, stun people using a short burst of electricity, hover in the air, turn invisible, shield himself and others with a force field, resist to most forms of damage and has a vast database containing data on various aliens, Nate's own memory and knowledge, and that of the Genesis. *'Sentinels:' Nate's guardian robots that have the powers of superhuman strength, durability and agility, people detection, telepathic immunity, self-repair, shapeshifting, energy-based weapons and flight. *'Gadget:' A green R2-series astromech droid that was built by Nate. Gadget has the ability to monitored flight performance, pinpointed and corrected technical problems, and performed power management, optimizing shipboard systems, internal sensors, an advanced computer brain, an immense amount of data, with an internal computer scans technical files also co pinpointing potential problems as well as finding data patterns or debug computer codes, conduct over 10,000 MPF operations a second, communications, a full-spectrum transceiver and electromagnetic, heat, motion, and life form indicators, a direct hard-wired connection to most computers, an electric arc welder, circular saw, computer scomp link arm, a holographic recorder/projector, internal cargo compartment, a fire extinguisher, underwater propellers, a laser pointer, jet thrusters, a remote sensor limpet, and an inflatable life raft. *'Teddy:' A small toy gorilla with brightly coloured fur and a happy smile. Teddy is link to the household server and can store any data given to him by Nate, such as his daily schedules or even secure password retrieval. *'Holotable:' A device in the shape of a table used to create holographic models that allow the study, analysis and reconstruction of a vast array of items, weapons and events. *'Holocom:' A tactile computer table mainly used for mission debriefings, preliminar investigation and mission monitorization. *'Batcomputer:' A giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing him to easily deduce the number of criminal within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Gotham City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing him to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. *'Genesis Visor:' A protective visor, allowing him to focus his ability and also control the intensity and size of the blasts through a switch on the side, near the temple. *'Genesis Armor:' A black and sophisticated armor with the eyes of helmet emitting blue light. The armor has remote assistance from Jeeves who manages the armor's systems at his command, along with providing records and stores data while in use, allowing him to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research further into people or events he's previously encountered. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions, and equipment for information. The armor capabilities are AR HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, oxygen level, armor's integrity, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet, and a built-in loudspeaker, cloaking, flight, repulsor blasts, magnetic manipulation, zero-point energy manipulation, magic detection, time scanner, emergency beacon, oxygen purification, back-up air supply, pressure support, armor and weapon manifestation, armor regeneration, cosmic atlas, immunity to water damage, advanced combat analysis and provides a degree of protection against gunfire, extreme temperatures and radiation at any level. *'Shadowsuit (DCEU):' Nate wears a black suit that automatically conforms to his size with a dark red bat symbol on the chest. It has a communicate in the right gauntlet that allowed him to speak with his allies. The suit also features gadgets such as glider wings, thruster boots, cloaking device, forearm spikes, enhanced ballistic protection, heat, electricity, water, vibrations and radiation resistance, electrical discharges, wrist-mounted laser, forearm grappling guns, electromagnetic pads, sensitive touch microphone, polygraph sensors and drug identifier. Category:Superjokertv